1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an improved cover assembling structure of a key ring; and especially to such a structure able to make fast and stable assembling of an upper and a lower cover with the main body of the key ring, and after assembling, the upper and the lower covers can be completely embedded respectively in a recess on the main body to form an integrated and smooth surface on the main body. The upper and the lower covers are connected with each other at middle peripheral sections of the lateral sides of the main body by means of lateral wing pieces, and these connecting areas will be the prying areas for dismantling the assembly. The prying area is hidden in notches provided at middle peripheral sections of the lateral sides of the main body, in order to avoid prying the upper and the lower covers during use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional key ring has, in addition to the function for hanging and collecting keys for classifying and management, the function of combining with a remote control, an alarm or an illuminating lamp by designing its modeling or increasing of some auxiliary elements; thereby, the structure of the entire key ring must be provided, in addition to with the necessary basic shape for hanging, with a structure portion for assembling the covers in favor of installing the auxiliary elements; and by increasing the structure portion for assembling, modeling of the key ring can thus be increased.
The structure portion for assembling of the conventional key ring mostly is comprised of two parts of a main body capable of closing together, a receiving space formed by closing of the two parts of the main body can be used to install therein the auxiliary elements; thereby the two parts of the main body closed to each other can form an obscuring protection function for the auxiliary elements. However, such mode of closing will make the junction of the two parts of the main body surround the lateral side of the key ring, the two parts of the main body will thereby be subjected to separation by collision by the fingers or other things, this can make the structure of the key ring scatter. In view of this, locking screws are required, or a more complicated combining way is required to make connecting of the main body firmer. Thereby, not only complication of assembling the entire key ring is increased, but also dismantling of the key ring is relatively increased. Hence maintenance and repairing of the auxiliary elements of the key ring and changing of batteries afterwards will become more inconvenient.
Therefore, the improved cover assembling structure of a key ring of the present invention is provided respectively on an upper and a lower surface of the main body of a key ring with recesses for embedding therein respectively an upper and a lower cover. The recesses are provided at middle peripheral sections of the lateral sides of the main body with notches, and at least an insertion hole is provided in each of the areas at the middle sections of the recesses of the upper and the lower surfaces. The upper and the lower covers have contours in coincidence respectively with those of the recesses, and are provided with lateral wing pieces for inserting into the notches; the inner sides of the upper and the lower covers to be covered over the main body are provided with insertion stubs in corresponding to the insert ion holes. The thickness of the upper and the lower covers as well as the lateral wing pieces is respectively exactly same as the depths of the recesses of the main body and the notches. The upper and the lower covers are put on to cover the recesses of the main body, and the insertion stubs provided on the upper and the lower covers are insertion engaged with the insertion holes provided on the main body to complete assembling of the entire key ring. Now, the upper and the lower covers are completely embedded respectively in the recesses on the main body to form a firm key ring structure with an integrated and smooth surface. And this is the primary object of the present invention.
The secondary object of the improved cover assembling structure of a key ring of the present invention is to provide an electric element which is an LED member, and the main body is made of elastic, transparent as well as insulating material, the LED member directly irradiate through the transparent main body, while the remaining light thereof is led to the contrary direction, so that the entire key ring gets an effect of light emitting, this is different from a conventional light source only with direct irradiation.
Another object of the improved cover assembling structure of a key ring of the present invention is that: the upper and the lower covers are connected at middle peripheral sections of the lateral sides of the main body, and these connecting areas will be the prying areas for dismantling the assembly. The prying areas are hidden in notches provided at middle peripheral sections of the lateral sides of the main body, in order to avoid prying the upper and the lower covers during use.
A further object of the improved cover assembling structure of a key ring of the present invention is that: the recess on one of the upper and the lower surfaces of the main body is provided therein with a battery insertion seat and an electric element insertion seat, and is provided therein with the accessories including a battery and an electric element. The cover of the upper and the lower covers in corresponding to the recess is provided thereon with a push button for controlling turning on/off of the power line connecting the battery and the electric element, so that a user can directly control operation of the accessories on the cover.